


Helle

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, Family Fluff, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, THWIsNotCanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: At last, the babies hatch.





	Helle

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 12: Love  
Flufftober Prompt 12: Matchmaker (Non applicable)

It was mostly a boring day; there was rain outside, Toothless was taking a nap with his body around the eggs, while Hiccup was in his desk, updating some numbers he had of the production during the summer and a projection of how much they could use of those during winter. 

Then, it happened. 

Toothless feels something moving incessantly close to him, when he starts to open his eyes, he can notice how one of the gray eggs was wagging and making little sounds of hitting something. It was trying to break the shell. 

“Hiccup! The egg!” The dragon says excited, and the human soon turns around and jumps out of the chair like a spring. 

“It’s okay? Something is wrong!?” He immediately asks, crouching beside the night fury and paying attention to the one moving around. 

“It’s more than fine! It’s hatching!” 

“Oh gods, what I should do? We should do anything?” 

“Just sit and watch, don’t worry, it will be fine, though you may want to go behind something” 

“What? Oh yeah, eggs explode” Part of him wanted to oppose to that idea, it was the birth of his firstborn after all; yet the idea of needed to see Gothi because he got eggs shell propelled to him won, he wasn’t going to let Toothless alone to nurse the baby because he needed to be healed. 

He got behind his bed, and wait patiently, or as patient as you can be in a situation like this. 

Lucky for him, he only needed to wait around two minutes until the explosion happened; once all got clear, he got out of him. 

Hiccup lost his breath when he saws them. 

They were little, or at least they looked a lot little with Toothless behind them. They were a night fury, one with a deep blue pigmentation, almost black; they are blinking a little, revealing a deep green on his eyes, more the colour of Hiccup’s than Toothless’s. They are making little cries, while Toothless starts licking them to clear them up. 

The chief stares in awe for a moment, until he snaps “Oh yeah! They need to get that egg liquid our of them, it will be fine to take a cloth or it will be bad for their skin?” 

Toothless chuckles for a moment “Their scales are soft, but yeah, I doubt any human cloth could do any harm to a dragon” 

“Just making sure they will be fine” He doesn’t take the comment to harsh, too concentrated on the baby. 

One with a little towel of the kitchen, he helps Toothless to clean the hatchling; the baby was so tired of getting out of the egg that soon fell asleep on the dragon’s, yet while Hiccup was caressing their jaw, the baby nuzzled the hand, like making sure to get the essence of their parent. 

“I love them” Hiccup says out of nowhere, seeing how the child was using his hand almost like a pillow; he wasn’t going to move his hand out. 

“Is a girl” Toothless announce, pride in his voice. 

“A girl…our cute, perfect baby girl” he says excited, wanting to caress her more but letting her asleep “What should we name her?” 

“I don’t know, any ideas?” 

“I don’t know, something like a human or a dragon? Or a what a human would name a dragon? There is also berkian names of course, though I’m not really a fan of naming my kid something horrible just for being scare of trolls” 

“I’m sure she will be fine against any troll, whatever that is” Toothless rolls his eyes in disbelief “is not necessary a dragon name though, she is your daughter too, even if is not obvious; perhaps a more human name should be fitting, to represent your side” 

“If that is the case…” he thinks about for a moment, until he gets something “What about “Helle”? It means ‘divine woman’ and she for sure is something divine, since her existence is a miracle” 

“Helle, short and fitting, I like it” 

“Well, Helle” Hiccup starts, excitement and pride on his voice “Welcome to the world, we will be your parents, and doesn’t matter if we are strict or even harsh, we will always love you, not matter” 

Toothless saw his mate, fall in love with him a little more after hearing those words. 

Doesn’t matter what it happens in the future, as long as they are together, they will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hMMM, To tired to say something, Will change this later.


End file.
